memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Verhulapparaat
Een verhulapparaat is een soort stealth technologie die gebruik maakt van het afbuigen van licht (en soms ook andere energievormen) om daarmee een sterrenschip geheel onzichtbaar te maken binnen het elektromagnetische spectrum en de meeste sensoren. Deze technologie is door de eeuwen heen op verschillende manieren aangetroffen. Geschiedenis Eerste verhultechnologie Één van de eerste kennismakingen met verhultechnologie was in mei 2151, toen het door enkele agenten van de Suliban cabal gebruikt werd om in het geheim de ''Enterprise'' te benaderen en vervolgens de Klingon Klaang te ontvoeren uit de ziekenboeg. De Suliban gebruikten verhulapparaten op veel van hun schepen, waaronder het celschip en de stealth-kruiser. Het is waarschijnlijk dat de meeste technologie afkomstig is van hun mysterieuze opdrachtgever uit de 29e eeuw. (ENT: "Broken Bow") Tijdens een slag nabij een Suliban helix in een klasse zeven gasreus, kon de Enterprise een celschip bemachtigen. Hoofdingenieur Trip Tucker bestudeerde het schip in zijn vrije tijd en in 2152 werd het schip gebruikt voor een reddingsoperatie. Helaas had Trip weinig ervaring met verhultechnologie en per ongeluk liet hij zijn hand onzichtbaar worden toen deze in aanraking kwam met de deeltjes die gebruikt werden om het verhuleffect op te wekken. (ENT: "Broken Bow", "The Communicator") :Het lijkt erop dat Suliban verhulapparaten een soort deeltjesstraling gebruiken om de moleculaire structuur van materie te veranderen zodat licht en sensorsignalen er doorheen kunnen gaan. Dit verklaart waarom de hand van Trip verhuld was zonder gebruik te maken van een externe energiebron of zwaartekrachtveld. Het verklaart ook waarom de kwantumbakens zulke verhulde schepen konden detecteren. De Enterprise was in staat om een Suliban verhulapparaat te doordringen in maart 2152 nadat de tijdelijke agent Daniels had uitgelegd hoe een kwantumbaken gemaakt moest worden om de verhulde stealth-kruisers op te sporen die verantwoordelijk waren voor de verwoesting van Paraagan II. (ENT: "Shockwave, Deel I") De Enterprise was ook verantwoordelijk voor een ontmoeting met het Romulan sterrenrijk, een andere organisatie die gebruik maakte van stealthtechnologie. In april 2152 verdwaalde het schip in een compleet verhuld mijnenveld dat een Romulan planeet beschermde. De kwantumbakens waren effectief genoeg tegen het mijnenveld, maar het schip was niet opgewassen tegen de geavanceerdere verhulling van twee Romulan oorlogsvogels die uit het niets verschenen. (ENT: "Minefield") De terugkeer van het verhulapparaat In de 23e eeuw werd het slechts in theorie mogelijk geacht om onzichtbaar te worden, aangezien de hoeveelheid energie die daarvoor nodig was enorm zou zijn. In 2266 werd het tegendeel bewezen toen de [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] een Romulan roofvogel tegenkwam die een verhulapparaat gebruikte om de Romulan neutrale zone over te steken en enkele Aarde buitenpost stations te verwoesten. De Enterprise kon de roofvogel in een gevecht verwoesten, mede doordat het schip nog steeds op de volgsensoren zichtbaar was, maar het leed geen twijfel dat het apparaat zelf goed functioneerde. (TOS: "Balance of Terror") In korte tijd was het verhulapparaat ook te vinden in het Klingon rijk. Één van de eerste schepen die met het apparaat was uitgerust was de [[IKS Klothos|IKS Klothos]]. Commandant Kor gebruikte het met veel succes in de aanval op Caleb IV. Het apparaat was snel daarna al te vinden in vele andere Klingon schepen, zoals de roofvogel. ("Star Trek III: The Search for Spock", DS9: "Once More Unto the Breach") :Het is mogelijk dat het Klingon rijk het verhulapparaat hebben verkregen tijdens hun alliantie met de Romulans, zoals dit genoemd wordt in de TOS aflevering "[[The Enterprise Incident|The ''Enterprise Incident]]".'' De Federatie en het verhulapparaat Sinds de ontmoeting in 2266 van de Enterprise met een roofvogel had de Federatie een buitengewone interesse in verhultechnologie. In 2268 ontdekte de Federatie dat de Romulans een nieuw en verbeterd verhulapparaat hadden ontwikkeld; één die niet door sensoren waarneembaar was en daardoor een bedreiging voor de Federatie vormde. Op sterrendatum 5027.3 stuurde Starfleet inlichtingendienst de Enterprise op een geheime missie, voorbij de Romulan neutrale zone, om deze nieuwe technologie te bemachtigen. Deze missie was een succes waardoor Starfleet een tegenmaatregel tegen de verhulling kon bedenken. De Federatie verkreeg ook een verhulapparaat van een veroverde Klingon roofvogel, die in 2286 de "[[HMS Bounty|HMS Bounty]]" als naam kreeg. (TOS: "The Enterprise Incident"; "Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home") Om niet geheel duidelijke redenen maakte Starfleet verder weinig haast met het ontwikkelen van een eigen verhulapparaat. Met het tekenen van het Verdrag van Algeron in 2311 ging de Federatie akkoord met het niet verder ontwikkelen van een verhulapparaat. De Bajoran voorlopige regering stelde het bezit van een verhulapparaat zelfs strafbaar. (TNG: "The Pegasus"; DS9: "Profit and Loss") :Gene Roddenberry heeft in diverse interviews aangegeven dat "onze helden niet rondneuzen", wat betekent dat de Federatie doelbewust geen verhultechnologie heeft ontwikkeld. In 2370 bemachtigde Quark illegaal een klein verhulapparaat wat, zoals hij het vertelde "in een niet al te best staat was, maar voor 15 minuten wel zou werken". Hij was aanvankelijk van plan om het te verkopen, maar installeerde het in de aandrijving van een Cardassian shuttle om Natima Lang te helpen ontsnappen van Deep Space 9. (DS9: "Profit and Loss") Na het uitbreken van vijandigheden met de Dominion aan het einde van 2370 stond het Romulan rijk het toe om één van hun verhulapparaten te gebruiken aan boord van de [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]], alhoewel het gebruik ervan alleen toegestaan was in het Gamma kwadrant. Zo af en toe legde kapitein Benjamin Sisko dit naast zich neer. Ondercommandant T'Rul werd tijdens de eerste missie op de Defiant gestationeerd om er op toe te zien dat verhulapparaat op de juiste wijze werd gebruikt. In ruil moest Starfleet alle informatie die het verkreeg over de Dominion delen met de Romulans. (DS9: "The Search, Deel I & Deel II", "Visionary") Nadat in 2373 de Cardassians zich bij de Dominion aansloten en de Klingons en de Maquis uit hun gebieden verjaagd hadden, besloot de Klingon hoge raad om de Maquis te gaan steunen in hun strijd tegen Cardassia. De voorzagen de Maquis van dertig klasse-4 verhulapparaten, met dien verstande dat ze op Maquis schepen zouden worden gebruikt. (DS9: "Blaze of Glory") Miles O'Brien, Jadzia Dax en Rom gebruikten ook verhul technologie om het zelfreplicerende mijnenveld te verbergen dat het Bajoran wormgat blokkeerde. (DS9: "Call to Arms") Alhoewel ze behoorlijk zwaar zijn, zijn volgens Rom Klingon verhulapparaten lichter dan Romulan verhulapparaten. (DS9: "The Emperor's New Cloak") Het gebruik van een verhuld holoschip op de planeet Ba'ku was echter een duidelijke schending van het Verdrag van Algeron. (TNG: "The Pegasus"; "Star Trek: Insurrection") Werking van een verhulapparaat Om te kunnen werken moet het verhulapparaat verbonden zijn met het deflectorschild raster van een schip. (TOS: "The Enterprise Incident") Dit zou, vanwege het hoge energieverbruik, verklaren waarom een verhul apparaat en het schild niet gelijktijdig actief kunnen zijn. Chang's roofvogel bijvoorbeeld had in "The Undiscovered Country" de schilden neer tijdens de verhulling. Onderdelen *projectie raster *tetryon compositor Doordringen van de verhulling Sinds de allereerste ontmoeting met het verhulapparaat is er een voortdurende technologische strijd geweest tussen de verschillende grootmachten; terwijl de Federatie manieren bedacht om door de verhulling heen te breken, bedachten de anderen ondertussen alweer manieren om de verhulling te verbeteren. De eerste methode om door de verhulling heen te breken werd ontwikkeld in 2152, toen Daniels de ''Enterprise voorzag van kwantumbakens uit de 31e eeuw om de Suliban stealth kruiser te vinden. Deze apparaten bleken eveneens effectief tegen enkele Romulans verhulapparaten. (ENT: "Shockwave, Deel I", ENT:"Minefield") De verhulling die in 2266 gebruikt werd door de Romulan roofvogel die de neutrale zone overstak was allesbehalve perfect, waardoor een schip het op de sensoren kon zien. Dit was echter net niet genoeg om de wapen op te kunnen richten en de roofvogel was ook alleen zichtbaar als deze bewoog, maar het was genoeg voor de Enterprise om het vijandelijke schip op te sporen. In 2268 was de Romulan technologie zo ver gevorderd dat dit probleem niet meer op trad, zo dat Starfleet zich genoodzaakt voelde om een nieuwe versie van het verhulapparaat te stelen. (TOS: "Balance of Terror", "The Enterprise Incident") Ook verhultechnieken die de Klingons aan het einde van de 23e eeuw gebruikten hadden hun gebreken. Tijdens en vlak voor het veronthullen waren energieschommelingen waarneembaar. In 2293 ontwikkelde de ''Enterprise''-A een methode om een een torpedo op een verhuld schip af te vuren door de plasma uitlaat op te sporen. ("Star Trek III: The Search for Spock", "Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country") In de 24e eeuw beschermde de Federatie haar grenzen tegen verhulde Romulan schepen door gebruik te maken van een gravitisch sensornet. In 2368 ontwikkelde Geordi La Forge een tachyon detectie raster dat tachyon stralen tussen verschillende punten verzond om verhulde objecten op te sporen. Dit raster werd al snel op de buitenposten langs de grens en in Klingon ruimte in werking gesteld. (TNG: "Redemption, Deel II", "Face of the Enemy"; DS9: "Apocalypse Rising") Het is weinig bekend dat verhulde schepen een kleine subruimte afwijking op warpsnelheden uitzenden. Deze afwijkingen verdwijnen op het moment dat het schip uit warp gaat. (DS9: "The Search, Deel I") Als een schip nabij zijn maximum snelheid komt, is het niet in staat om volledig te verhullen, waardoor het op navigatie sensoren als een kleine sensor echo verschijnt. (TNG: "Tin Man") Door gebruik te maken van een gemodificeerde verhulling probeerde een gecombineerde vloot van Romulan en Cardassian oorlogsschepen in 2371 een verrassingsaanval uit te voeren op de Stichters thuiswereld. Ze berekenden dat, als de vloot niet sneller zou vliegen dan warp 6, het warpspoor niet opgemerkt zou worden. Dit kon echter niet verhinderen dat de vloot opgemerkt werd door de sensoren aan boord van Deep Space 9. De vloot verscheen hier als een hoge concentratie van tetryon deeltjes. (DS9: "The Die Is Cast") De Dominion had vele technieken om door verhulvelden heen te breken, waaronder een lange-afstand tachyonscanner en een antiprotonstraal. (DS9: "The Search, Deel I", "Once More Unto the Breach") Deze methodes waren echter niet altijd effectief, aangezien Thomas Riker de werking van een antiprotonstraal kon tegenhouden door de resonantie frequentie van de verhulling aan te passen. (DS9: "''Defiant''") Planetaire verhulling Aldea was uitgerust met een enorm verhulveld dat in staat was om een gehele planeet te verhullen. Toen Meridian uit het niets verscheen voor de bemanning van de USS Defiant in 2371, werd er aanvankelijk vanuit gegaan dat de planeet zojuist veronthuld was, totdat de bemanning zich realiseerde dat de planeet verschoven was vanuit een andere dimensie. (DS9: "Meridian") Verbeteringen in de verhultechnologie Vuren tijdens verhulling Vanwege de enorme hoeveelheid energie die nodig is om een verhul veld op te wekken, is er onvoldoende energie over voor de schilden en de wapens. Er zijn echter enkele momenten geweest waarin de vooruitgang in verhultechnologie dit wel mogelijk maakte. De Klingons ontwierpen in 2293 bijvoorbeeld een prototpye van een roofvogel die tijdens de verhulling kon vuren. Dit schip, dat onder het commando stond van General Chang, werd gebruikt om in het geheim de [[IKS Kronos One|IKS Kronos One]] aan te vallen, waarbij het moest lijken of de ''Enterprise''-A hier voor verantwoordelijk was. Hierbij zou James T. Kirk dan een moordaanslag hebben beraamd op Klingon kanselier Gorkon. Gelukkig kwam de bemanning van de Enterprise-A achter het bestaan van Chang's schip en konden ze de verhulling doordringen door de plasma uitlaat op te sporen met nieuwe sensoren voor het analyseren van gasvormige anomalieën. Het prototype schip werd verwoest door de Enterprise-A en de ''Excelsior'' nabij Khitomer. ("Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country") Een andere geavanceerde verhultechniek werd in 2379 aangetroffen. De Reman oorlogsvogel Scimitar gebruikte een nieuw type verhulapparaat waarmee het mogelijk was om gelijktijdig verhul te zijn en wapens te vuren. Ook gaf het apparaat ook geen tachyon- of antiprotonstraling af waardoor de Scimitar niet op te sporen was zolang het verhuld was. De effectiviteit van deze technologie werd gedemonstreerd tijdens de Slag van de Bassenkloof, waar de Scimitar het opnam tegen de [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]], de [[IRW Valdore|IRW Valdore]] en een andere Oorlogsvogel. Tijdens de slag werd één oorlogsvogel verwoest en de andere beschadigd zonder dat de Scimitar enige schade opliep. Slechts door in het wilde weg fasers en torpedo's af te vuren en het gebruik van telepathie door commandant Deanna Troi kon de Enterprise-E de verhulling van de Scimitar uitschakelen. ("Star Trek: Nemesis") Ook de [[ISS Enterprise (NX-01)|ISS Enterprise]] uit het Spiegel universum kon de wapens vuren tijdens de verhulling door gebruik te maken van een Suliban verhulapparaat. De verhulling viel echter een paar seconden nadat de Enterprise torpedo's had afgevuurd uit, mogelijk omdat het schip onvoldoende vermogen voor wapens en gelijktijdige verhulling. (ENT: "In a Mirror, Darkly, Deel I") De Interfase verhulling Het Verdrag van Algeron kon Starfleet inlichtingendienst er echter niet van weerhouden om in het geheim het interfase verhulapparaat te ontwikkelen. Met dit apparaat werd een sterrenschip niet alleen onzichtbaar, maar kon het ook dwars door materie heen. Het apparaat ging verloren in 2358 toen het schip waarop het apparaat werd uitgetest, de [[USS Pegasus|USS Pegasus]], als verloren werd beschouwd na een muiterij aan boord waarbij een warpkern breuk zou zijn opgetreden. In 2370 werd de Pegasus echter teruggevonden en werd ook het bestaan van het illegale apparaat aan de Romulans opgebiecht. (TNG: "The Pegasus") In het begin van de 2360s experimenteerde het Klingon rijk ook met interfase verhultechnologie, maar het onderzoek werd na een aantal ongelukken stopgezet. De Romulans experimenteerden in 2368 ook zonder succes met gefaseerde verhultechnologie, waarbij ze een interfase generator ontwikkelden. De [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] pikte een noodsignaal op van het testschip en kapitein Picard stuurde een verkenningsteam om te assisteren. Tijdens deze missie werden vaandrig Ro Laren en luitenant commandant Geordi La Forge, vanwege een hapering in het apparaat, uit fase getransporteerd en hermaterialiseerden op verschillende delen van de Enterprise. Na een poging om ze weer terug te brengen dacht de bemanning dat ze dood waren. Uiteindelijk lukte het Ro en La Forge om de bemanning duidelijk te maken wat er gebeurt was, waarna luitenant commandant Data het effect van de verhulling kon omdraaien en ze weer in fase bracht. (TNG: "The Next Phase") Verhulapparaat neveneffecten Het gebruik van een verhulapparaat had ook een aantal neveneffecten, bekende gebeurtenissen die direct te maken hebben met verhulling zijn: * De Aldean versie van het verhulapparaat richtte schade aan hun planetaire ionosfeer en ozonlaag aan, waardoor de bevolking op de planeet door straling langzaam steriel werd. (TNG: "When the Bough Breaks") * Chronitondeeltjes die opgewekt werden door het Romulan verhulapparaat aan boord van de USS Defiant in de 2370s werden opgenomen in het ablatieve pantser raster. Deze deeltjes verstoorden de transporter systemen aan boord, waardoor er per ongeluk Starfleet officieren door de tijd reisden naar de Aarde van de 21e eeuw. (DS9: "Past Tense, Deel I & Deel II") Schepen die gebruik maken van verhulapparaten Klassen * ''B'rel''-klasse (Klingon defensiemacht) * Roofvogel (22e eeuw) (Romulan sterrenrijk) * Roofvogel (23e eeuw) (Romulan sterrenrijk) * Celship (Suliban cabal) * ''D'deridex''-klasse (Romulan sterrenrijk) * D-7 klasse (Romulan sterrenrijk) * D12-klasse (Klingon defensiemacht) * ''K'vort''-klasse (Klingon defensiemacht) * ''Negh'var''-klasse (Klingon defensiemacht) * stealth-kruiser (Suliban cabal) * ''Valdore''-type (Romulan sterrenrijk) * ''Vor'cha''-klasse (Klingon defensiemacht) Individuele schepen * ''Defiant'', USS (Federatie Starfleet) * ''Enterprise'', ISS (Terran rijk) * Federatie holoschip (Federatie Starfleet) * ''Klothos'', IKS (Klingon defensiemacht) * Koranak (Cardassian Obsidian orde) * Nightingale (Kraylor) * ''Pegasus'', USS (Federatie Starfleet) * Regent's vlaggenschip (Klingon-Cardassian alliantie) * Scimitar (Reman) Overigen * Aldea (Aldeans) * Delphic expansie bollen (Bol bouwers) * Echo Papa 607 (Minosian) * Isolatie pakken (Federatie Starfleet) * Zelfreplicerende mijnen (Federatie Starfleet) * Hiërarchie schepen (Hiërarchie) * Xyrillian sterrenschip (Xyrillians) Achtergrond informatie In de Star Trek: The Original Series aflevering "Balance of Terror" wordt duidelijk gesteld dat dit de eerste keer is dat men verhultechnologie aantreft. Dit wordt tegengesproken door het verschijnen van een verhulapparaat in Star Trek: Enterprise. In de aflevering "Shockwave, Deel I" worden duidelijk referenties gemaakt naar de SUliban stealth technologie als zijnde verhul technologie. De aflevering "Minefield" compliceert de zaak nog verder door te stellen dat de Romulans in de 22e eeuw de beschikking hadden over verhultechnologie. Een theorie is dat de geschiedenis zoals deze gepresenteerd wordt in Enterprise verstoord is door de Tijdelijke Koude Oorlog. Dit kan zeker de tijdlijn met de Suliban verhultechnologie verklaren. Enkele schrijvers van de productiestaf, waaronder producent Mike Sussman, waren van mening dat het een fout was om verhultechnologie te geven aan de Romulans in de 22e eeuw. Manny Coto, uitvoerend producent van seizoen 4, besloot dat de Romulan schepen in de volgende afleveringen geen verhultechnologie meer zouden hebben. Categorie:Schildtechnologie cs:Maskovací zařízení de:Tarnvorrichtung en:Cloaking device fr:Dispositif d'occultation ja:遮蔽装置 sv:Kamouflageanordning